Dreaming
by Bloody-Rose-Keer
Summary: Zero and Yuki are still living their busy and eventful lives, until dreams interrupt their somewhat happy friendly relationship.... read to see more. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Zero

**Dreaming**

(Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight)

**Chapter 1: Zero**

It started off with a sound. The sound of bones being broken, the sounds of screaming. Female screams. High pitched and loud. The sound of Cross-Yuki's screams. I ran down the hall, making sure not to trip or cause any attention to myself or give suspicion to the night class, though the screams might have done that.

I ran down the hall way throwing open doors to rooms and closets. Yuki was no where in sight. I did not want to scream her name, knowing that would draw attention.

Finally I found the door.

The attic in the moon dorm. The old stairs would give away my presence to who ever was torturing Yuki, but my presence was probably all ready known, due to my lack of my vampire skills. Surprisingly, no one was guarding the door to the attic. The small flight of stairs leading to the attic looked ancient and broken. I feared that if I stepped on the steps, the whole staircase would fall and I would never reach Yuki.

Cautiously, I put one foot on the first step, then another. I exhaled silently, reassuring my self that the stairs were safe. I silently drew my bloody rose. I took off the safety on the gun, making sure I was fully armed if there was a surprise attack.

It felt like ages by the time I got to the top of the stairs. I gently put my hand on the door knob, gently turning it. The door swung open, violently, showing a grotesque scene.

- - -

I woke up with a start, running a sweaty hand through my hair. I stepped out of bed cautiously, trying not to make any noise. I opened the door to my room, making sure there was no one about. I silently began my journey to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

The halls were dark, the only light being the all ready setting moon. My thoughts on the vivid dream were weighing me down, making my usual proper posture, slump to a tired walk.

The brightness of the bathroom light caught me off guard, making my groggy vision become clear like it always is. Looking in the mirror, I noticed my eyes had become bloodshot, my face tear-stained. I slumped against the sink, not noticing the door being opened.

"Zero..?" Yuki's tired voice, reached my ears and gave me a shock. " Are you okay?" She came over to me, placing her hands on the sides of my head. Her wonderful bright eyes, made my spirits lift and my heart speed up.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream..." I muttered. I met Yuki's gaze, and noticed her worried eyes.

"About what?" She asked, still concerned. I removed her hands from my face and walked back towards the door.

"My parents," I lied, turning to face her. "Just the past. Nothing for you to be worried about." I bopped her softly on the head. "You don't have to worry about me." I left her standing in the bathroom, puzzled and fuzzy from sleep, knowing she would make it back to her room okay.

- - -

In my room, I turned on the light, now fully awake. I sat on my bed, eyes closed, face tilted toward the ceiling. My thoughts focused back on to the dream, and the grotesque scene. Had I dreamed of the future, or was it just me worrying? I walked back to the door, and turned off the light, feeling a little bit tired. I closed my eyes, trying the wipe away the bad dream.

I was lucky to have a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Zero

**Dreaming**

[Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight =( ]

**Chapter 2: Zero **

That morning as I awoke, I momentarily forgot about the dream. I awoke like I did every morning, thinking of a way to keep the blood suckers away from the day class. My mind swirled with all the problems I was confronting in my life. My brother being alive, my vampire senses being awakned, my uncontrollable feelings for Yuki. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut. I hated thinking that way about her. How could I hurt her and secretly want not just her blood but her body as well? I was sick. Sick of myself, my feelings, what I was. A sudden knock woke me from my thoughts.

"Zero?" Yuki's voice came from outside my door. My heart leapt in my chest, making somersaults, flips, and cartwheels. "Zero?"

"Yeah, Yuki. I'm coming," I muttered, putting on my school jacket. It was time for the morning rounds around the school, making sure the night class were asleep in their beds and the day class was off to classes.

Once I saw Yuki's face, my memories of the dream came rushing back at me, at super speed. Showing every detail, emotion, and scene. I felt my self begin to vomit, but held it back, not wanting for Yuki to worry. She was worried enough already.

"Well stop being stupid and slow, let's get going!" She yelled, rocking back on her heels. "KYAH! Charge!" She ran for the doors, pushing them open with all her force, letting the sun into the dorm. I placed my arm over my eyes, hiding from the sunlight. She turned around to face me, trying to walk down the stairs back wards, failing. She fell backwards, as I ran for her. I grabbed her arm, catching her fall.

And there she was. Her body in my arms, her arms around my neck. Her lips inches from mine. That was the best part, her lips. Small, light pink. I looked at Yuki who was blushing furiously. My heart flipped again. Yet, I still held her in my arms.

"Thank you, Zero," She whispered, still shy. My arms clenched tighter around her, but then slowly, reluctantly, I let her go.

"It's fine," I whispered, also shy. I ran a shaking hand through my hair, turning my back on Yuki. "Let's get moving," I said, walking down the stairs, turning to see her still standing at the top of the stairs. "You coming?" Her nervous expressionless face, brightened up with a smile. She ran after me, as I kept walking on. I didn't let her see it, but I smiled too.

- - -

Between class breaks, I walked by myself in the gardens, thinking of this morning. That smile. That smile made me weak. She made me weak. Her presence was a gift, to a monster like me. I knew that I could never be with her. The pain of never being to put my hands on her body lovingly , not just in friendly ways. Not being able to kiss her, kiss those soft lips, to feel her arms around me. I clenched my fists, pushing her from my mind. But instead of other thoughts coming to my mind, the sick dream came. I grabbed onto my hair, hating the stupid dream. All the blood, making me so...so..._thirsty. _

"Zero! Hey Zero!" Yuki's voice, came from the rose bush behind me. Her friend, Yori, walking behind her. "Where were you? You missed the first two classes of the day!" I turned my back on her, ignoring the loud thumping in my heart, hoping she or her did not hear it.

"I was thinking," I muttered, walking away from Yuki and her friend. I turned back, noticing Yori had left Yuki and I alone.

"That dream wasn't about your parents, was it, Zero?" She whispered, coming closer to me, touching my arm. I turned away, ignoring the fiery feeling in my arm when she touched me.

"No," I whispered. "It was about you." I paused and turned around, clutching her shoulders. "I dreamed that you were screaming and I couldn't find you. When I finally found you, you were in pieces, bones everywhere, and someone, something, was standing over you. And...I couldn't save you." I collapsed next to her feet, on the brink of tears. I felt Yuki's arms on my back and on the side of my face, trying to lift my head. I refused to look at her. I refused to see the disgusted look on her face knowing that I dreamed about her corpse.

Her lips met my head. Was I dreaming? I felt her stand and walk away. What was I doing lying here on the ground. Sulking like a child. Yuki. Where was Yuki? Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Where did she go? '


	3. Chapter 3: Yuki

**Dreaming **

(Sadly, I don't own Vampire Knight)

Chapter 3: Yuki 

I had never had dreams before. I never dreamt about the dead or about that snowy night, ten years ago. No, I never did. You would think I would, though. Such a terrifying experience should have scarred me. But no. I was in love with the thing that tried to kill me. It's kind. It's race. Vampire.

"Yuki?" His voice. Just the tone of his voice made me blush.

"Zero?" He didn't answer. Again I continued walking, not wanting to look behind me. Did he want my blood that much? But in the dream, he said he saved me.

Gosh… What was I doing? I turned around quickly hoping Zero was still sitting on the ground, in the gardens. He wasn't. Shit. I needed to say sorry. I didn't do anything wrong but I wanted to say sorry. Sorry for everything. His loss, his vampirism he hated so much, his hate for himself. Sorry.

"Zero?" I whispered, though I knew he couldn't hear me. "ZERO!" I screamed this time, running back to the place he was sitting a few minutes ago. "Ze-"

"Yuki, classes are starting!" Yori screamed to catch my attention. "Are you okay?" She asked noticing my red face.

"Yeah… We can't be late. Let's go," I said, hurriedly. Yori stared at me but then continued on with me towards the school.

- - -

"Yuki? YUKI! WAKE UP!" the teacher screamed. I heard his voice, yet I didn't move. I was so tired. Tired of everything. Everything…. Every…

"Yuki, come on… I love you," Zero whispered in my ear. I jolted up in my bed; Zero was next to me, his hand on mine. "I love you."

"Wha—" I blushed furiously, wondering how I ended up in my bed, with nothing but underwear and a long sleeve shirt. I blushed again.

"You've been sleeping a while… I waited for you to wake up," Zero reached for me, I couldn't move. He came on the bed. I couldn't move. He came under the covers. I couldn't move. He held me. I couldn't move. He kissed me. I moved. In sync with him.

"YUKI!" The screamed my name again, I sat up.

"Zero?" I rubbed my eyes, looked up, having the teacher standing over me.

"I'm not Zero, Cross. Sleep in another class not mine…" He stomped away, furious.

A dream? That was a dream?

Dammit.


	4. Chapter 4: Yuki

**Dreaming**

(Sadly, I don't own Vampire Knight)

**Chapter 4: Yuki **

Idiot. Why was I dreaming like that.. Why? I had never dreamed before, never dreamt about Zero touching me that way, let alone another man. I was twisted.

The blush that had crept over my face when the teacher woke up, was still on my face. I had said Zero's name out loud. Zero. Zero.

"Class dismissed. MS. CROSS!" The teacher screamed my name, taking me away from my thoughts of Zero. Another dammit. " After you have finished your disciplinary duties, come back to the classroom." The teacher had calmed down, but he still held an enraged frown.

"Yes, sensei," I muttered, shrinking under his rage. I quietly moved toward the classroom door, not noticing Zero waiting for me on the other side.

"Z-Zero..." I stuttered, the blush crept over my face again. "I-I'm sorry.."

"No time for apologizing we must go protect the day class from the night class," he sighed, walking ahead of me. I walked faster to catch up. I grabbed onto his shirt sleeve.

"Zero.." He tried to shake me off but I held on tightly. He turned his cold eyes toward me, holding my stubborn gaze. This had happened many times. The wordless silence between Zero and I. We were communicating through our eyes, showing our feelings through our eyes. I tried to cover my embarrassment and the loving feeling I was feeling for him at this very moment. But he could read me like a book. He could read everyone like a book.

I stared at his eyes. His soft lavender eyes. His wonderful eyes. He didn't seem to be angry, more annoyed. He was saying 'Hurry it up.' I wanted to say what I wanted to say. I wanted to say that I....

Suddenly his eyes changed. They softened. His usual cold gaze became so soft and, and somehow.... Caring. He slowly took his other hand and grasped my hand that was holding on to his sleeve. I thought he would have roughly thrust my hand from his sleeve, but instead he held his hand over mine. The softness of skin made my blush became a deeper pink, turning to red. I was shocked. He was holding my hand. My hand. A small smile crept over his lips. He could have been teasing me. Or tricking me. Tricking me into believing he was all right. It was working.

"Yuki," He whispered. I couldn't stop staring at his lips, those lips that had touched my neck so many times. The pain. The joy. The love. The fangs. "Please let go of my jacket. We have to go to the Moon Dorm." Still under the spell of his wonderful lips, I let go of his jacket. His hand still resting on mine, my palm was outstretched on his arm, not holding on to the fabric any longer. His hand curled around mine pulling me a long with him, down the hall way.

"Disciplinary committee!!!!" Aidou shouted from the centre of a circle of squealing girls. "Where were you?" I came to my senses, letting go of Zero's hand, rushing to protect Aidou from the squealing girls. Or the squealing girls from Aidou. The girls were spread out over the walk way from the moon dorm, bombarding there favourite Night Class student. The most popular among the Night Class were Aidou, Kain, and unsurprisingly, Kaname.

I began pulling girls away from the vampires, with the help of Zero, of course. After a few minutes, and angry yells from the Day Class, the crowds dispersed and slunk of to their dorm rooms.

Kaname came over to me, his small smile, lighting up my face. His dark hair was messy this evening, and he didn't look as together as he usually did. He was still beautiful.

I turned from him, pretending to ignore him, making my way over to Zero who was standing, waiting for me, farther down the path. This was the first time I had ever wanted to ignore Kaname. First time ever thinking of Zero the way I was.

"Yuki..." Kaname whispered my name. I turned to him, not wanting to seem rude.

"H-hello Kaname-sama," I stuttered remembering the way I felt about him as well. The same as Zero. Zero...

"Be careful when handling those girls, Yuki. I don't want my dear girl being hurt," He brushed a stray hair from my face, making my blush grow deeper. His usual plea of care felt a little cold this time. His gaze had strayed from me to the smiling Zero up the path. What was Zero smiling at..?

"K-Kaname- Sama..." I stuttered, taking his attention from Zero, to me. His emotionless now wore a small pleased smile. A smile he rarely wore. "I don't want you to be late for school..." I smiled with fake enthusiasm and began to wave good-bye. He caught my hand mid-wave. He pressed my soft hand to his lips, kissing my fingers.

"K-Kaname-Sama..." I whispered, shocked at his large display of affection.

"Be safe," He repeated and let go of my hand. He turned from me and walked off. Quickly getting my self together I turned around to face Zero. His smile that had been on his face had gone, and anger touched his beautiful features. Jealousy? He turned from me and began to walk away.

I wanted to call his name but nothing came out. Zero. Zero..

"God Dammit!!!" I screamed at him, stopping him mid step. "I Love You!" I threw my hands at my mouth trying to force the words back in. Boy, was I wasting my time. Zero stared at me. Shock on his face.

"Y-Yuki..." He whispered.

What came next was totally unexpected.


End file.
